SHAMAN KING: DE TORMENTA Y FUEGO
by DeathPulsion
Summary: Una pequeña historia que tiene como protagonistas a Ren y HoroHoro. Categoria: SHONENAI.FIN LISTO.


**Fic basado en la serie: Shaman King**

**Categoría: Shonen ai**

**DE TORMENTA Y FUEGO.**

**PARTE I**

_**Siempre creí que lo que sentía dentro de mí era una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca iba a comprender. Pero creo que estaba más equivocado de lo normal. **_

_**Quizás siempre los había entendido. El problema era otro. Tenía miedo de entender que significaban y que costo traería aceptarlos del todo. **_

_**Difícil... nuestra vida siempre lo ha sido, pero está vez no tendríamos que pelear contra un enemigo, sino que contra los latidos de nuestro corazón.**_

_._

**- Ya te quieres volver espíritu acompañante**.—Dijo irónicamente Ren quitando su brazo de mi cintura y sonando como siempre. Sin querer me había descuidado y casi dejado atropellar por un miserable camión de helados si no fuera porque Ren me había jalado hacia atrás apegándome a él con fuerza. Por un momento me quedé en silencio, y mi vista quedó pegada en el maldito vehículo que casi me había llevado de viaje al más allá. Bajé la vista. El gran shaman del norte, manejador del hielo, atropellado por un camión de helados. Que irónico... quizás era lo que se llamaba morir con estilo humorístico.

**- Gracias.—**Musité después de un rato.

**- Ya me debes una, Hoto-Hoto.—**Dijo cruzando la calle dejándome atrás. Reaccioné algo avergonzado y lo seguí. Por primera vez, no sabía que decirle.

Todo era culpa de Anna y sus tontas ideas de comer chocolate. Aún no entendía su manía de siempre mandarme a los mandados con Ren. Por más que supieran que no nos llevamos bien, se empecina en juntarnos. Ren ya se cansó de perder el tiempo discutiendo con Anna, así que sólo se echa a caminar con la lista de los mandados y yo parto tras él. Discutimos parte del trayecto ida, pero últimamente Ren parecía algo alejado, así que ya no me respondía en los viajes de vuelta. Así que volvíamos en silencio. Aquello no me agradaba para nada, sentía una extraña sensación.

Y ahora, volvía a sentirla de nuevo. ¿Por qué se había preocupado por mí? ¿Por qué pude notar en su mirada algo así como tristeza mezclada con algo indefinible para mí?

**- Ya llegamos.—**Escuché que dijo sin mirarme. Entramos a la tienda. Ren se encargó de comprar mientras yo seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, mientras mis ojos veían a la empleada de la tienda moviéndose de un lado hacia otro. Podía percibir que Ren me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, quizás sorprendido por mi silencio, más dentro de una tienda de dulces. Pero no tenía ánimos de nada, ni siquiera de los cientos de pastelillos del lugar**.—Ya podemos irnos.—**Dijo Ren parándose frente a mí. Sus grandes ojos me observaron detenidamente por un leve instante_**. "Qué tratas de ver, Ren". **_Yo sólo asentí y lo seguí.

Cuando estábamos en la calle nuevamente, noté que Ren llevaba más de una bolsa y no me había pedido cargar ninguna. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Creería acaso que me comería los chocolates de Anna? Era lo más posible...

**- Ren...**

**- ¿mmm?**

**- ¿Te ayudo a cargar las bolsas?**—Pregunté sin mirarlo. Escuché que dejó de caminar y que parecía haber volteado hacia mí.

**- Ok**. – Dijo dándome una bolsa, sin mirarme aunque yo busqué su mirada**.—Lleva los tuyos.—**Agregó después de girarse_. "__**Lleva los tuyos**__"_ ¿había entendido bien?

**- Míos?-** Pregunté en voz alta.

**- Es lo que dije.- **Dijo Ren con normalidad, sin voltear. Mientras seguíamos caminando.

**- Oye tú! **- Grité.-** ¿Qué hiciste con mi Ren?...quiero decir... con mi amigo Ren?- **Corregí la oración con rapidez.

Ren me miró levantando una ceja, quizás había escuchado lo que había dicho la primera vez.

**- ¡Vamos! -** Dijo después de mirarme detenidamente por un par de segundos demasiado extensos para mí. Al verlo voltearse y seguir, pude volver a respirar. Yo y mi bocota. Lo había llamado **MI REN** y él no me había matado. Quizás no e escuchó o ya debe creerme loco... Sí, debe ser eso... y ya me tiene lastima y por eso me compró los chocolates, galletas y pastelillos. ¡QUÉ! Sí, había dicho bien... parecían más cosas de las que había pensado... si que me tenia lastima... quizás me estoy muriendo y me estaba tratando de hacer la vida más feliz? Ya deja de pensar tonterías Horo...

**- No te quedes atrás.-** Me dijo volteando levemente antes de llegar a la esquina.

**- ¡Yo puedo cruzar la calle solo! - **Grité enfadado, ya que parecía estar esperándome para cruzarla juntos.

**- Y eso a que viene, Hoto-Hoto.- **Me dijo con su típico tono de señorito.

**- ¡Que no me llames Hoto-Hoto!- **le grité elevando mi puño hasta su cara.

**- Si no te llamas así, ¿por qué me haces caso, entonces?-** Me preguntó sonriendo de aquella forma que me hacía sentir un escalofrío.

**- Es que yo. Bueno... No me cambies el tema!- **Dije dándole la espalda.

**- ¡Mira, un camión de helados!- **Dijo. (¬¬)

**- ¿Dónde? 0.0 -** Pregunté escondiéndome instintivamente tras él. Al notar mi actitud se rió. Estaba jugando conmigo. ¡Diablos!

**- Crucemos de una vez.- **Dijo mientras me agarraba de mi brazo libre y me arrastraba con él hasta llegar hasta el otro lado, donde me soltó y siguió caminando como siempre.

_**"Ren".**_ Traté de decir algo, pero estaba demasiado confuso. Sería que se había asustado más que yo, con mi casi accidente. Sería eso o sólo estaba pensando tonterías y él sólo quería asegurarse de que no nos retrasáramos más.

Caminé detrás de él, el resto del trayecto. Pronto serían las 8 de la tarde y empezaba a refrescar. Noté que llevó su mano desocupada al bolsillo de su pantalón chino, ese que suele usar para entrenar. Apegó su brazo desnudo a su cuerpo. _"Nunca ha sido bueno para soportar el frío"._

**- Ren.**

**- Sí.-**Contestó él sin voltear a verme.

**- ¿Por qué?- **Fue lo único que salió de mi garganta.

**- ¿Por qué qué?- **Preguntó a su vez mientras seguía caminando frente a mí.

**- Por qué me has comprado... digo... yo...**

**- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ya que parecías demasiado pensativo... y eso es malo... Quizás tu cabeza explote.-**Agregó sonriendo sarcásticamente mirándome levemente por un fugaz segundo.

**- ¡Explotar? ¡OYE! ¿Qué insinúas?**

**- Yo no insinúo nada.- **Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de la pensión y mirándome.- **Te lo dije directamente.**

**- ¡Óyeme bien chinito! -** Grité acercándome a él, quien me esperaba sonriendo.

**- Que bueno que ya llegaron.- **Dijo Yoh apareciéndose de pronto con su acostumbrada risita.

**- Habríamos llegado antes... - **Dijo Ren mirando a Yoh.- **Si no fuera por éste.- **Dijo encaminándose a la posada con Yoh, dejándome parado en la puerta.

**- Anna ya tenía pensado enviarme a buscarlos.- **Dijo Yoh riendo nuevamente.

**- ¡No me dejen aquí!- **Grité, pero no me prestaron atención. No era mi día, definitivamente no lo era.

**- Creo que está empezando el invierno.- **dijo Yoh mirando el cielo oscuro.

**- Sí... quizás sea bueno volver a casa.- **Dijo Ren cuando yo había llegado a unos pasos de ellos, y él cruzaba la entrada.

No sé qué pasó. Pero me quedé inexplicablemente quieto. Después de unos minutos entré a casa. Sin poder evitar pensar_**: "Maldito frío".**_

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, o por lo menos traté que lo fuera. Pero sin saber porque me quedé quieto. Tanto que Pilika más de una vez puso su mano en mi frente y murmuró cosas para sí. No estaba enfermo, por lo menos lo que sentía no era semejante a un resfrío o a un dolor de estómago. Esto era otra cosa y sólo sabía que había empezado con el maldito camión de helados.

En la cena mi vista solía terminar en Ren, más de una vez éste me miró y yo distraídamente miraba había otro lado, como si nada. Pero hasta Anna pareció saber que algo malo sucedía conmigo, dejando que comiera todo lo que yo quería; pero ni eso me tranquilizo. La causa de lo que no podía comprender estaba frente a mí, al otro lado de la mesa, y parecía negarse a darme las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Quizás si hablaba con él, por lo menos para insultarlo como lo hacíamos de costumbre; pero ni siquiera eso resulto. Quizás porque no tenía las mismas ganas de siempre. Terminó antes de siquiera darme cuenta. Me quedé mirando mi plato, y Ren se quedó esperando mis palabras de vuelta, que nunca llegaron. Yoh me miró al rato como queriendo saber que había sucedido, pero sólo sonreí tontamente como solía hacerlo él, y después de agradecer por la comida salí al jardín.

**- Pasó algo, cuando fueron de compras.- **Me preguntó Anna.

**- Nada.- **Contesté sin interés aparente en el tema, pero estaba tan sorprendido como todos por las acciones de ainu. Sería que su casi encuentro con el camión de helados lo había traumado más de lo esperado. No, que va. Horo no es de esos... quizás es alguna otra cosa... No parece enfermo...

**- ¿Por qué no hablas con él, Ren?- **Me dijo Yoh mientras miraba su plato.

**- ¿Y por qué yo?- **Pregunté.

**- Porque eres su mejor amigo... Si no quiere decirte a ti, no le dirá a nadie.- **Contestó sonriéndome.

**- Yo... mejor... amigo... de... ése... - **Repetí tratando de descifrar el real sentido de esas palabras.

**- ¡Sí!- **Dijo Pilika casi tirándoseme encima**.- Tao, tú eres él único que sabe que pasa por la cabeza loca de mi hermanito.**

**- Creo que me confundieron con alguien más.-** Dije soltándome de la peliceleste y caminando a mi habitación.

Algo me molestaba. Por qué todos parecían esperar más de mí, cuando se trataba del cubito de hielo. Si no éramos un ejemplo de amistad, más parecíamos ser enemigos que amigos. Pero Yoh había dicho MEJOR AMIGO, que significado real tenía esas palabras. Yo nunca las había usado para referirme a alguien y menos al ainu. Entre en mi cuarto y me acerqué a la ventana abierta. Sin saber porqué miré el jardín buscándolo. No tarde mucho en dar con él. Estaba sentado bajo el árbol, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba verlo bien. Era al único, junto con su hermanita, que conocía que le agradaban las noches frías. _"Somos diferentes, demasiado quizás..." _Pensé mientras buscaba en el cielo nublado alguna estrella, pero mi búsqueda fue sin resultados. Miré por última vez a Horo-Horo y cerré la ventana. Mi dormitorio estaba lo suficientemente frío, como para que lo estara más.

Sin desvestirme, me recosté sobre mi futón. Traté de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el trayecto pero no parecía haber nada que pudiera ocasionar una conducta extraña en él o ¿sí?

**DE TORMENTA Y FUEGO.**

**PARTE II**

Algo me molestaba. ¿Por qué todos parecían esperar más de mí, cuando se trataba del cubito de hielo? Si no éramos un ejemplo de amistad, más parecíamos ser enemigos. Pero Yoh había dicho MEJOR AMIGO. Que significado real tenía esas palabras. Yo nunca las había usado para referirme a alguien y menos al ainu.

Entré en mi cuarto y me acerqué a la ventana abierta. Sin saber porqué miré el jardín buscándolo. No tarde mucho en dar con él. Estaba sentado bajo el árbol, pero la oscuridad no me dejaba verlo bien. Era al único, junto con su loca hermana, que conocía que le agradaban las noches frías.

_**"Somos diferentes, demasiado quizás..." **_Pensé mientras buscaba en el cielo nublado alguna estrella, pero mi búsqueda fue sin resultados. Miré por última vez a Horo-Horo y cerré la ventana. Mi dormitorio estaba lo suficientemente frío, como para que lo estuviera más.

Sin desvestirme, me recosté sobre mi futón. Traté de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el trayecto, pero no parecía haber nada que pudiera ocasionar una conducta extraña en él o ¿sí?

Hasta que la imagen de su rostro al darle lo que le había comprado se quedó en mi retina. Me senté en el futón rápidamente. _**"El extraño había sido yo".**_ ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Sería que me estaba ablandando? ¡Le había comprado dulces! Ahora entiendo el porqué estaba extrañado... Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría asustado. Ren Tao pareciendo amable... Era para asustarse. Definitivamente.

Clavé mis ojos en la ventana cerrada. ¿Estaría Horo todavía en el jardín? 0.0 ¡Y qué diablos me importaba ese ainu! Deja de pensar idioteces, Ren. Es sólo Horo-Horo que estuvo a punto de volverse espíritu acompañante si no fuera porque te diste cuenta que estaba en peligro y fuiste más rápido que el maldito camión de helados. Es muy distraído, "_**que más esperabas de un cerebro de hielo."**_

Quizás debí dejar que... no sigas diciendo estupideces. Sabes que no podrías vivir si pasara eso... ¿Dije vivir? o.0 Sí que estoy mal. Quizás sea mejor que vuelva a casa, además está haciendo frío. Sí, debe ser el maldito frío. Quizás, volver a casa me ayude a dejar de pensar tonterías. Él no me importa. Prefiero soportar a mi padre que al frío. Sí, ya había pasado mucho tiempo entre ellos y ya me estaba ablandando.

Cerré los ojos con determinación. Tenía que dormir y olvidarme de esta tontería. Volvería a casa y ya no le vería la cara. Y todos estos sentimientos se quedarían aquí. ¿Sentimientos? o.0

Al día siguiente las cosas en la casa Asakura parecían normales. Tamao cocinando el desayuno, mientras Anna miraba la televisión. Yoh se encontraba en el jardín efectuando la primera fase de sus ejercicios del día, mientras su espíritu acompañante, Amidamaru junto con Basón se lo pasaban en el cementerio platicando con los otros espíritus, hasta el pequeño coloro los acompañaba.

El hecho de que estuvieran de vacaciones no alivianaba la carga, ni siquiera para las visitas. Aunque parecía haber ciertos privilegios hacia el chino, que sólo era mandado a comprar, ya que desembolsaba dinero para las comidas, a cambio de quedarse con ellos. En cambio el resto, es decir, Horo-Horo y Pilika, se encargaban de mantener el orden en la casa.

Ren estaba sentado bajo el árbol, donde había visto a Horo-Horo la noche anterior, esperando que los llamarán a desayunar. Por primera vez, no efectuaba su práctica junto a Yoh. No estaba de ánimos. Quizás la confusión y el clima refrescante no lo ayudaban en nada. Sólo faltaría un mes antes de que empezara el frío de verdad, y la nieve. Si por lo menos estuvieran nuevamente en el torneo de shamanes, no tendría tanto tiempo libre para pensar necedades.

No se había encontrado con Horo en ningún momento, así que decidía sus pasos a seguir. No sabía por qué, pero podría jurar que no podría comportarse con normalidad frente al peliceleste, al ser consciente de todos sus actos del día anterior.

Se puso de pie con determinación y se dirigió hacia la casa. En el camino Yoh lo detuvo.

**-¿Qué pasa, Ren?**

**-Creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa.-**Dijo. El pelicastaño lo miró con fijeza logrando que Ren desviará la vista hacia el interior de la casa, desde donde llegaban las voces de los ainus peleándose como siempre, y la voz fría de Anna mandándolos a callar. No pudo evitar sonreír.

**-¿Es en verdad lo que quieres?** - Preguntó Yoh viendo los baldes de agua en sus manos, mientras trataba de mantener una postura erguida.

**-Nunca me he quedado en invierno, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?-**Dijo Ren sin mirar a Yoh.

**-Porque pensé que eras de lo enfrentaban las cosas**.-Dijo Yoh como si nada.

Ren lo miró con sorpresa. El pelicastaño de los audífonos sonreía como siempre. _**"Es que acaso sabes lo que pasa".**_

**-¿Enfrentar qué?-**Preguntó Ren arriesgándose a escuchar una respuesta que lo confundiera más.

Yoh sonrió aún más y dejando un balde en el suelo, tocó un hombro del pelivioleta y dijo:

**-De la batalla contra tu corazón, que espero que pierdas.**

Ren se quedó de una pieza. Sería que el chico frente a él entendiera mejor lo que estaba sucediendo que él. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza.

**-No digas tonterías, Yoh.**

**-Sé que no eres de los que expresan sus sentimientos, pero de algo sí sé y es que nunca lastimarías a alguien que quieres si puedes evitarlo.**

**-¿Lastimar?-**Preguntó el de ojos dorados algo confundido.

**-Sé que seré imprudente, pero conociéndote, es mejor que te diga algunas cosas. Ya que las cosas parecen no estar de nuestra parte...-**Dijo el pelicastaño volviendo a tomar el balde en su mano, antes de que su amada se diera cuenta. Ren lo miró con impaciencia. Yoh sonrío. **- Yo sé de alguien que siempre te ha querido, tanto que se ha mantenido distante, ya que sabe que si te dice lo que siente te alejarás.**

Ren abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miró hacia la entrada de la casa, donde seguían escuchándose los gritos y peleas de los pelicelestes. Yoh afirmó. Ren bajó la vista.

**-Yo...**

**-¿Sigues pensando en irte a casa?-**Preguntó Yoh.

**-Sabes que algo así no puede ser**.-Murmuró Ren sin mirar a Yoh, con su mirada aún en el pórtico de la vivienda. Tenía unas locas ganas de salir corriendo, pero una fuerza extraña lo tenía petrificado. Miró a mirar a Yoh, éste seguía sonriendo como si nada extraño sucediera. Ren aún trataba de entender todo, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.- **No puede ser.-**Volvió a repetir el Tao.

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Porque no está bien**.-Dijo Ren con determinación.

**-¿Quién dice eso?** - Ren volvió a mirar a Yoh con sorpresa. Ese chico nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

**-Disculpen, joven Yoh, joven Ren... el desayuno está servido**.-Dijo Tamao interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-Gracias, Tamao.-**Dijo Yoh dejando los baldes en el suelo y caminando hacia el interior, dejando a Ren inmóvil en medio del lugar. Tamao había desaparecido tras la puerta.-**Ren, ¿Vienes?-**Preguntó Yoh.

Ren lo miró y negó. Agradecía haber salido con su chaqueta, así no tendría que entrar por ella. Le dio la espalda al pelicastaño y salió de la propiedad Asakura.

**-Ren...-**Murmuró Yoh.-**Espero que no cometas un error.-**Y luego entró a desayunar.

**-¿Y el joven Ren?-**Preguntó Tamao al ver a Yoh entrar solo.

**-Salió.-**Dijo Yoh sentándose junto a su prometida, que al escuchar su respuesta había mirado a Horo-Horo. Pero éste sólo había bajado la vista a su plato, mientras su hermana parloteaba de lo que iba a hacer en el día.

**-Entonces se quedara sin comer**.-Dijo Anna.

"_**Diablos, por qué no solo me voy. ¿Nada me lo impide o sí? ¡Vamos Ren, eres el más fuerte de todos, así que demuéstralo!**_

_**Dile a Anna que vuelves a casa, toma tus cosas y lárgate. En menos de lo esperado estarás a salvo en casa."**_

**-¿No vas a entrar? -**Preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Estaba parado frente a la puerta abierta de la casa. Aún no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

**-Sí, sólo que estaba pensando.-**Respondí, volviéndome a ver a Horo-Horo.

**-Es tarde. ¿Dónde estuviste?-**Preguntó como si nada. Era verdad, ya eran las 9 de la noche. Había pasado todo el día vagando por la ciudad, tras respuestas a las cuales renegué cada vez que aparecían frente a mí como las únicas.

**-Por ahí**.-Respondí. Horo-Horo intentó decir algo, pero se calló. No tenía ninguna autoridad para regañarme, no éramos más que dos personas que habían compartido algunos años, en comparación a toda una vida.

Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que veía a Horo-Horo. Y quizás si era la primera vez, que me daba el trabajo de verlo en verdad. Pasé mi vista por su rostro y sus cabellos. Seguía siendo el mismo, pero sus ojos y el sonido de su voz parecían algo más... Me di la vuelta para entrar a la casa.

**-Ren...-**Me llamó. Mi corazón se detuvo. Sería que quería hablar de mis acciones. No volteé.

**-Mmm...**

**-Gracias por los chocolates.-**Dijo bajito, pero no tanto como para no escucharlo.

**-De nada.-**Murmuré apenas. Podía sentir que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Sería que estaba avergonzado.

Entré a la casa y me encerré en mi habitación. Debía salir de allí lo antes posible, antes que no pudiera evitar...

Me tiré sobre el futón como la noche anterior. Sabía que debía huir. Era como ver venir la tormenta y demorarse en huir.

Huir. Me senté y vi la oscuridad de mi habitación. No había estado solo toda mi vida en medio de la oscuridad, hasta que ellos llegaron. No había ya defendido hasta casi morir al chico que ahora me llenaba de dudas.

**-Maldición, Horo... ¿por qué?-**Murmuré.

"_**Diablos, no seas cobarde, Horo. No dejes que se vaya. Yoh tiene razón, el tiempo se acaba. No seas tonto. Vamos... vamos..."**_

Me recosté nuevamente, pero sólo por un minuto, ya que escuché que llamaban a mi puerta. Me puse de pie con tranquilidad y abrí. Me sorprendí al ver a Horo-Horo frente a mí con una mirada extraña. Parecía más serio de lo común. _**"Huye Ren, aún puedes."-**_Gritó mi cerebro.

Me quedé viéndole, esperando que dijera que era lo que quería.

**-Ren.-**Dijo apenas. Su voz parecía luchar por salir de su garganta. _**"Diablos, qué tienes Horo. No me gusta verte así."**_

**-¿Qué pasa, Horo?-**Pregunté.

**-Yo... Bueno, yo quería... **- Abrí más la puerta y retrocedí, para que entrara, luego de prender la luz. Quizás hablar en el pasillo lo incomodaba.

Pareció entender mi gesto. Caminé hasta la ventana y la abrí. Me senté en el borde y lo miré. El frío a mis espaldas me ayudaría a estar concentrado.

"_**¿Desde cuándo estoy tan amable con este hielito? Ren, estás cavando tu propia tumba..."**_

Horo caminó hasta quedar en la mitad de la habitación. Parecía mirar sus pies. Por primera vez me pareció indefenso. Aguanté las ganas de acercarme a él y abrazarlo. _**"¿Desde cuándo provocas estas reacciones? Dime Horo..."**_ Bajé la mirada. Sería que ese chico frente a mí era más importante de lo que yo creía. Ya no había remedio. Estaba entregado al destino. Ya no había manera de huir.

Volví de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta de que estábamos sumidos en un ambiente tenso. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarnos de ese letargo silencioso, no es que me molestara el que estuviéramos en una misma habitación sin pelearnos, pero era algo poco común y Horo parecía más incomodo de lo acostumbrado. No es que yo no lo estuviese, pero estaba más acostumbrado a parecer frío cuando por dentro mis sentimientos quemaban como fuego.

**-Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Hoto-Hoto**.-Dije mirándolo con mi típica sonrisa sarcástica. Él levantó los ojos y me miró confundido. Pareció tratar de entender mis palabras por un segundo y luego pareció cambiar todo su semblante. Bien. Había logrado lo que buscaba.

**-Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Horo-Horo, "Rentado".-**Dijo gritando.

**-No grites que Anna vendrá y terminaremos lavando el piso.-**Dije mientras miraba por la ventana, con mi pose acostumbrada de fastidio.

**-Eso no me importa... Yo vine... -**Dijo. Volteé a mirarlo. Pero al notar mis ojos en él se quedó callado de nuevo. Pareció estar obligándose a seguir hablando ya que sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza, dejando ver blancos sus nudillos. Si que estaba nervioso. -**Ren, yo quiero saber si te vas a ir a China.-**Dijo. _**"Así que es eso."-**_Pensé con algo de desilusión.

**-Ya sabes, Hoto, no me gusta el frío.-**Respondí, como si nada.

Me miró por un momento para perder su vista luego en el paisaje tras de la ventana. Mi corazón se detuvo, o por lo menos eso sentí. Caminé hacia él y levanté mi mano izquierda. Por un momento la dejé en el aire, y cuando junté valor la puse en su brazo derecho. Sus dorados ojos me miraron con rapidez. Pensé que se quitaría, pero no lo hizo. Sólo me quedó viendo. Me acerqué un poco más, hasta quedar tan cerca como para abrazarlo. Y él seguía sin moverse. En ningún momento aparté la vista de sus ojos. Necesitaba verlos, ellos me indicarían lo que sus palabras nunca me dirían. Porque de eso estaba seguro, él nunca diría nada, por no querer parecer débil. Siendo eso el mayor motivo de mantenerme lejos de él. No quería que se alejara, ni que me odiara. O en el peor de los casos, me quisiera, pero se negara a aceptarlo.

Antes que mi valor se fugara, pasé mi mano derecha por su cintura y lo abracé. Mi cabeza se apoyo en su hombro. Cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que me enviara al otro mundo o su cuchilla partiéndome a la mitad... Pero no llegó.

Podía sentir el corazón de Ren acelerado, tanto como el mío. Y su respiración entrecortada en mi oído. Sus brazos seguían junto a su cuerpo.

**-Horo... -**Murmuró suavemente, provocando un ligero escalofrío en mí.

**-Yo no quiero que te alejes.-**Murmuré.

**-Yo...**

**-No digas nada.-**Dije. Sus brazos se movieron, sus manos terminaron sujetando mi espalda, dudando al principio, pero firmemente después. No pude evitar sonreír.

"_**¿Qué haces Horo? ¿Por qué no puedo evitarlo? ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?"**_

**-No te vayas.-**Murmuré.

**-Hoto-Hoto.-**Dijo con voz suave.

**-Que no me llames Hoto-Hoto.-**Le reclamé apretándolo un poco.

**-Entonces, ¿por qué me haces caso?-**Preguntó apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

**-Porque sé que es a mí a quien llamas.-**Respondí.

Ren rió suavemente. Su cuerpo era cálido y me daba la sensación de que no era la primera vez que hubiésemos estado así. _**"¿Sería lo que llamaban destino?"**_

**-Hoto...**

**-Veo que no aprendes, cabeza de alfiler**.-Ren volvió a reír. Creo que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse tan seguido.

**-No me gusta el frío.-**Susurró.

**-Mientras me dejes estar contigo, no te dejaré sentir frío.**

**-Lo pensaré.**

**-¡Oye!-**Dije soltándolo y viendo su rostro algo sonrojado.- **¿Cómo que lo pensaras?**

Sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y luego sonrió. Puso su mano en su mentón con actitud pensativa, pero sus labios seguían curvados en una sonrisa.

En un movimiento rápido su mano pasó por mi cabeza llevándose algo.

**-¡Oye!**

**-Si me das esto, me quedo.-**Dijo.

**-Pero... ok... quédatelo.-**Dije sonriendo. Estaba en las nubes.

"_**Me gusta tu cabello Horo. Y te ves mejor sin este cintillo. Lastima que después te pondrás otro. Pero cuando estés conmigo te lo volveré a quitar..."**_

**-¿En qué estas pensando, tigrecito?-**Pregunté al ver que me miraba fijamente.

**-En que debí regalarte chocolates antes**.-Respondió.

No pude evitarlo. En menos de pensarlo y procesarlo, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

"_**Horo"**_

"_**Ren, yo no dejaré que vuelvas a tener frío". **_

**Fin.**

**DeathPulsion**

**Febrero 2006.**


End file.
